Hell Above
by spiritwolfee
Summary: Yuto, Yuya, Yugo and Yuri are all trained hunters. They don't hunt animals however, no. They hunt the supernatural. This series mainly circulates around Yuto (which is why the cover is what it is). This will contain minimal shipping and some supernatural facts. AU


Just realised how many of my stories are rated T... Whoops!

Inspired by a song I absolutely love, this story will be rather dark and will have quite a lot of depressing moments (angst).

However, much like my story **_Resistance_** this story will have it's moments of happiness and such. Supernatural creatures will be in here, along with some fun facts about each one (most likely). I apologise right now if this bothers or upsets anyone. I just want to try a new writing style.

This is my interpretation of each supernatural creature, not to mention this may be disturbing to some younger readers, around 10 and younger.

Other than that, enjoy **_Hell Above_** chapter 1!

* * *

"Help me."

"Save me."

"I'm scared!"

The blackette bit his lip and growled slightly as his eyes met piercing red ones. How was he supposed to react? Kids were terrified. Parents had been crushed and torn. Hopes and dreams shattered. He's trembling, shaking slightly. He doesn't want to show his weakness. Oh god... Why is this place such a wasteland?

* * *

A sharp breath is heard through the silent house as a young man shoots up from his bed, heavily panting and eyes gazing down at the covers. Small beads of cold sweat have formed on his face as his chest rises and falls. He finally regained his composure and props his elbows on the visible bumps of his knees, his eyes covered by his palms. He had never had such a vivid dream before. Dream? More like nightmare. He let out a soft chuckle at his stupidity, feeling his heart pound at his chest until the door to his room clicks open. Another person is stood in the doorway, a girl. Black hair flowing and violet eyes held concern as she looked at the boy.

"Yuto? You okay...?" Her voice was gentle to the male and he took a deep breath before he slid from under the covers and looked at the window. "Heartland looks gorgeous as usual, doesn't it?"

"Mm." Yuto did not respond with words as he did not need to. The girl smiled at him gently before she opened the window and let the fresh air slid into the room. "Ruri... Is Shun alright?"

"Yeah... Nii-san's fine..." Ruri looked at the blackette with a grin before she seized his hand and ran off downstairs with him. He tried to tell her to stop, but she had no intention to. Ruri let out a soft hum before her gaze went to one of the others downstairs. "Hey, Rin! Yugo's not being a pain, is he?"

"Nah! He's actually being a tad more tolerable. I guess the last mission made him grow a pair!" The green-haired girl giggled, orange eyes holding a certain gaze that screamed she was teasing the poor boy mentioned. In return, a young man with blue and yellow hair protested rather loudly.

"I am right here! I already had a pair, thank you very much!"

"Right." Rin held the "i". Her gaze softened as she noticed the boy pout and mumble a few things to himself. "Yugo, cheer up."

A lavender haired male just grinned and started teasing Yugo, mockery in his pink eyes, only to be scolded by a purple haired girl. Her green eyes held little tolerance of the other's shenanigans. Finally a green and red haired male with bright red eyes and a girl with two-toned pink hair joined in. Her blue eyes were sparking with mischief. Yuto and Ruri just exchanged glances before smiling or giggling before they went to their groups. They conversed for quite a while before the boys' attention went to the screen. Seemed that a transmission had arrived. Naturally, Yuto got up and answered. The whole group listened.

"Reports of a coven have been appearing recently. Yuya, Yuri, Yugo, Yuto. I want you four to investigate."

The aforementioned boys all exchanged glances before nodding. They soon looked to the girls, who wished them luck on this mission, before they left. Yuto wasn't sure when the group had decided to hang out in his home city for a while, but he wasn't complaining. It was great to have everyone around, even if it pissed off Shun. Yuto, luckily, had quite the upper hand with tracking and tailing missions. He was experienced from multiple training courses and even his fair share of fighting. However, when it came to the supernatural, he always had to be careful.

Covens were notorious to be like wolves. Split the pray from a group and strike at the right moment. They had to stay sharp, but something was dulling their senses... Blood. A lot of it. Scattered and splayed across the walls and floor, on top of the bins and staining the windows. Yuto covered his lower face to try and dull the scent, but it was everywhere and hard to evade. Yugo seemed disgusted while Yuri seemed both amused and irritated. Yuya, on the other hand, was already pale and looked extremely bothered. They had to leave quickly. Maybe even now.

Too late.

Yuto felt a cold hand slid over his cheek and seize his chin. His silver eyes trailed to the owner of the hand and he bit his lip. A vampire.

"Oh... You're quite handsome prey...~"

She purred, getting the attention of the others. Yuya was taken by surprise when he felt something wrap around and tug his waist backwards. He looked up to see another female vampire.

"Boys... I believe this coven is a female-based one." Yuri stated. Yugo didn't seem too impressed at the fact, but it was proven correct when the estimated number appeared. All females.

Yuto struggled slightly as he felt a single hand slid down his shoulder, brush against his shoulder blade and then caress his lower back. A harsh grip then locked onto his side, making him flinch a bit. This was not going to end well, especially not since he couldn't really move much anymore. This vampirette was holding him in a position that made movement limited. His gaze went from the hand clutching his side to the smirk that formed on red lips.

This really wasn't their day.

* * *

Chapter 1 of _**Hell Above**_ is done.

Hopefully, this will be a somewhat decent series...!

Anyway, this will have minimal shipping, that includes gay and lesbian ships as well as straight. When I refer to "minimal shipping", I mean that the max would be hugs and kisses most likely. The kisses, however, may not be on the lips.

 ** _Vampire Fun Fact: A vampire supposedly has control over the animal world and can turn into a bat, rat, owl, moth, fox, or wolf. Mermaids can also be vampires—but instead of sucking blood, they suck out the breath of their victims._**


End file.
